1x02 I Don't Sing (or Dance)
Hey, guys! I'm so, so sorry for how late this episode is. I have absolutely no excuses for that. The episode isn't finished yet, but I will be posting it bit by bit. Again, I'm so sorry. --- ''So here’s what you missed on Glee: It Only Looks Easy: '' ''Blair Wright, with the help of Noah Walsh, Sierra Crawford and Carter Rockwell, founded Infant of Prague High School’s first glee club, much to the dismay of principal, Harold Ellis, and cheerleading coach, Bridget Webb. Cecily was slushied by Raleigh, Rosie and Finley, while Reid, Jacob and Scarlett watched, Scarlett volunteered to help her and the two became instant friends, okay maybe not instant friends. Raleigh’s totally jealous of Jacob and Rosie’s relationship, but don’t tell them that. Ten people signed up for glee club and they were all accepted, but that still leaves them two members short. And Cecily’s after Dennis to be her co-captain, even though she’s not captain yet. '' ''And that’s what you missed on Glee: It Only Looks Easy! '' --- ''‘So this is the music room?’ ''Isla thought, taking a glance around the room. ''‘It looks different than I thought it did…looks like a good enough place to light up.’ '' She took a seat on top of a desk and pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her vest pocket, lighting the cigarette she began to sing. ''“Abraham took Isaac’s hand and led him to the lonesome hill. While his daughter hid and watched, she dare not breathe. She was so still. Just as an angel cried for the slaughter, Abraham’s daughter raised her voice.” '' Meanwhile, Blair stood outside the classroom listening to the girl, entranced by her voice. She took a step closer towards the entrance and glanced in, shocked at what she saw. “What are you doing?” Blair asked, staring wide eyed at the red-head. “You can’t smoke on school grounds; you’re not even old enough to smoke on any grounds!” “Shit…” Isla muttered under her breathe, hopping of the desk and grinding the cigarette butt into a nearby one. “I’m Isla Donovan and you are?” “The music teacher, Ms. Wright.” Blair narrowed her eyes at the girl and made her way towards her desk, placing some new sheet music and a coffee cup down on it. “Don’t change the subject.” “Just so you know, I like to have fun and I strongly disagree with the way of life around here. If you want to punish me for having an opinion, then go right ahead.” Isla quipped, changing the subject again. “I wasn’t going to punish you, but I was going to ask if you’d like to join glee club.” Blair replied, looking at the girl curiously. “Glee club?” The red head laughed. “As if! I don’t belong there and I sure as heck don’t want to spend more time in this dump than I already have to.” ''‘Well, that didn’t work.’ ''Blair thought. ''‘Blackmailing a teenager into doing something that’s good for them isn’t bad. Is it?’ '' “If you don’t want to join glee club, then I guess I have no other choice than to inform Mr. Ellis of your early morning activities.” She replied nonchalantly. Isla’s face immediately twisted into a look of disbelief and anger. “Do you care to finish that song now, or later at the club’s meeting during fifth period?” “I’ll finish it now.” Isla huffed, hopping back up on the desk looking rather displeased. ''“Then the angel asked her what her name was, she said ‘I have none.’. Then he asked, ‘How can this be?’, ‘My father never gave me one.’” '' ''“And when his sword up, raised for the slaughter, Abraham’s daughter raised her bow. How darest you, child, defy your father? You better let young Isaac go.” ''Isla finished, smiling to herself. “That was a very interesting song choice.” Blair remarked. “I haven’t heard it before but it seems to have suited you. I guess it goes without saying that you’re in.” “It’s indie.” Isla replied. “I like indie. And thanks, I guess.” She shrugged and picked up her studded, black, back-pack slinging it over her shoulder. “Isla, make sure to be here fifth period and after school for the clubs meetings!” Blair called out, watching the girl exit. --- “What do you think we’ll be doing in glee club?” Jacob asked, trying to keep his dying conversation with Rosie going. It wasn’t something they made known, but their relationship was really struggling and each day it just got worse and worse. “I don’t know.” Rosie replied, disinterestedly picking at her manicured nails. “And I don’t care, to be honest. I only joined because of you and everyone else.” She admitted. “I didn’t force you to join; you could have easily made the same choice as Finley.” He pointed out, his focus immediately turning back to the brunette. “And how would that have looked?” She asked, glaring at him. ''‘God, he’s so stupid sometimes. I just want to end this.’ '' “How would it have looked?” He shot back. “Like we’re human and sometimes share different interests? Or would that make you seem like a loser?” “Okay, let’s just forget about this. Let it cool down, I’ve got cheerleading practice this period, anyway.” Rosie suggested. “Just go to class.” “Rosie, you know just as well as I do that this isn’t working. We just can’t keep ignoring it.” He called out, watching her walk off. “It’s working, isn’t it?” She shouted back, waving to him. ''‘It just has to work till homecoming, sweetie.’ '' ''‘Maybe the picture perfect couple isn’t as perfect as we all think.’ ''Raleigh thought, having heard the whole confrontation from where she stood at her locker. ''‘I doubt there going to last much longer, he practically said he didn’t wanna be with her anymore.’ '' Raleigh sent Jacob a small smile from across the hall, where he stood running his hands through his hair looking frustrated. ''‘Great, she heard. She’s never gonna let this go …’ '' --- “Finley, Rosie, Raleigh, here, now.” Bridget yelled, pointing towards the ground at her feet as if she was directing a dog around. “Uh, Ms. Webb? You do realize we aren’t animals right?” Finley pointed out, rolling her eyes dramatically. ''‘I seriously do not need to deal with her today. I already have to deal with these hopeless idiots, if she just let me have complete control she’d have nothing to complain about. The Raiderettes would be perfect.’ '' “When you’re at my practices you might as well be, if you don’t like it than leave, you’re nothing special, you’re replaceable.” Bridgit sneered, looking up from her clipboard. “Moving on, I’m sure you’re aware that some members of the squad haven’t been pulling their weight recently.” “Recently?” Raleigh scoffed. “Half of those girls don’t even belong out there; they don’t put in nearly as much effort as we do.” “Exactly.” Bridget agreed. “And I want you three to do something about it.” “Us? What are we supposed to do about it?” Rosie questioned, green eyes widening. “You’re the coach; shouldn’t this be your job?” “My job is to teach you the routines, yell at you to get it right, and get you three, my best cheerleaders, to do the dirty work.” Bridget nonchalantly explained, examining her nails. “I don’t really feel comfortable doing that.” Raleigh mumbled, not making eye contact with her friends or coach. “I don’t think you’ll find the bottom of the pyramid any more comfortable.” Bridget sneered, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. “Now scurry along, you need to get this right before the end of the period. I suggest you hurry and whip those little, blonde, Barbie dolls into shape.” The three nodded furiously, and as soon as she was out of ear shot, Raleigh added: “They aren’t even all blonde.” “Raleigh, Bridget and her lack of insult skills is beside the point, right now we need to figure out how to go about this because I do not want to be at the bottom of the pyramid, figuratively or literally.” Rosie huffed, pushing past the girl. “Who pissed in her cornflakes this morning?” Finley asked, raising an eyebrow and twirling a piece of straight black hair around her finger. “She had a fight with Jacob this morning.” Raleigh explained. “Which is totally understandable, they’re complete opposites.” “Ever heard of the saying opposites attract?” Finley pointed out, before sauntering over to the group of cheerleaders decked out in their practice uniforms – blue, white and gold shorts with a matching long-sleeve top. “Whatever.” Raleigh huffed. “Let’s just deal with this so we can Ms. Webb off of our backs.” “Sure, and I know exactly who we need to target in order to get things done.” Finley sneered. “Katarina. She’s the only one out there with half the skills we have and if they think she’s bad then they’ll definitely step up.” “Nice strategy.” Rosie complimented, discreetly high fiving the black haired girl. “Katarina, can we speak?” Finley asked, grabbing the girl by the shoulder and spinning her around. “Uh, sure. I don’t see why not.” The brunette replied. Seeming slightly annoyed she reached up and brushed Finley’s hand off her shoulder. ''‘First she wants to talk to me and now she’s touching me? This can’t be good.’ '' “Coach wanted me to tell you that she is completely unimpressed with your performance lately.” Finley began. “It’s like you’re not even trying anymore. She’s considering kicking you off the team.” A chorus of gasps emitted from the group of cheerleaders around them, meanwhile Rosie and Raleigh began to snicker. “Kicking me off of the team?” Katarina gaped at the girl. “I’m one of the best and you know it. Stop acting like such a stuck up b*tch.” “Coaches words, not mine. Why don’t you stop acting like you’re so almighty? You’ve been slacking off and you know it.” Finley shot back. “I have not; you’re just using me as an example for the other girls. I heard what coach told you to do and your to cowardly to do it the right way.” She mocked. “You’ve been nothing but a b*tch to me since I got here and quite frankly I’ve had enough. Just because your parents didn’t love you doesn’t mean you need to put everyone else down.” “She did not just say that!?” Raleigh gasped, staring wide-eyed at the brunette in front of her. “She does know Finley’s parents died, right?” A few of the cheerleaders muttered, their faces mirroring Raleigh’s. Finley lunged at the girl knocking her to the ground. All around a response of gasps and shouts could be heard, attracting Ms. Webb’s attention. “Break it up you two!” She shouted, gesturing for Raleigh and Rosie to haul Finley off of Katarina. “I cannot believe what I just witnessed. Katarina I am completely disappointed with you, you haven’t done a single thing since you’ve got here. I can’t believe that you would start a fight especially on your last day. Go change, now!” “You set me up!” Finley stared at the girl in disbelief. Katarina just smirked and walked off. “Enough Finley! Go to Mr. Ellis’ office immediately.” Bridget scolded. ---